


The Last Ride

by OmegaUltra



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaUltra/pseuds/OmegaUltra
Summary: It's been over two years since Linka came out as transgender and through it all Ronnie has stayed by her side. Now, there remains just one thing left before they embrace their new life together.
Relationships: Linka Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Kudos: 2





	1. The Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ahh, a new year, but the same old story writer. Quick story, I actually wrote a part 2 to this back in November, but didn't have time to finish it due to NaNoWriMo, and since things were just coolin' off for me around now, I was able to write the part 1 to this! I hope you guys enjoy! Man, I'll never get used to saying that for these M-rated fics.
> 
> R&R!

Part One: The Last Ride

"So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Ronnie Anne whispered softly, her dark, messy hair glistening in the moonlight of their shared room. Her eyes brushed along her small book, before stealing a glance at her partner.

Linka stood nearby, still covered in the towel from her bath. She played with her earrings, before looking at herself in the mirror. She took in her femine form, her soft white curls and her light, glowing skin, before glancing down, her eyes falling upon her lower towel. "Yeah, I guess it is," She turned and gave Ronnie a fond smile, clutching her upper towel as she did. "Time flies, huh?

"You can say that again, Ronnie put aside her book and softened her gaze upon Linka. "How long has it been? Two years now?"

"Two years, five months and twenty-four days," She swapped back and shook her head. _"Time really does fly, huh?"_ Before she undid the knot keeping her towel in place, allowing it to fall and expose her nude body. For a moment, her eyes ran down her form, taking in her feminine curves. _"Two years ago… I didn't have these…"_ She squeezed her perky breasts, before glancing down. Though she crossed her thighs, she couldn't hide her one flaw, the appendage that marred her womanly appearance…

Her penis.

"Ronnie Anne… I… I wanna tell you something," She remembers sitting at the table after dinner, her eyes glazed over with her hands clasped tightly. "I should brush it off… she wouldn't understand, would she?"

"You can tell me anything Lincoln, we made that promise years ago, remember?" Ronnie Anne rested her hand on his shoulder, while taking a seat. She looked into his eyes, before untying the red ribbon they had used all those years ago.

"I... for a long time I... well..." He stammered, his lips seemingly being forcibly closed by his brain while also attempting to be pried open by his heart. Ronnie didn't move however, choosing instead to give him a reassuring smile and simply listen.

"Ronnie Anne, I... well... for a while now, I've always had this... this feeling." He looked away, rubbing his arm, his mind urging him to end it all, this was wrong, wasn't it? Yet, his heart disagreed, urging him forward. "I... I don't think I'm a man." Ronnie looked on in confusion, her eyes going wide, before softening, urging him to continue. "I... well, I never saw myself as one. I always had an interest in my sisters. I... I thought it was brotherly love but... I, it felt more than that. I wanted to be like them. I, I was disappointed that I wouldn't grow into being like them, like I was a lonely outsider... I, I've always felt like I was supposed to be a woman," He closed his eyes after that, half expecting Ronnie Anne to get up and simply leave. And yet, she didn't. Instead, choosing to wrap her arms around and pull him close. "Man or woman, I love you Link."

Linka could feel her heart fall at ease. Despite it all, Ronnie had never suggested leaving her; even when the changes started kicking in, the bumps in the road as it were.

Over the next few months, she received her official diagnosis,and was allowed to start her hormonal transition. Though they both dragged their feet about making the legal and social changes that came with it.

"So… should I get an orchi?" Linka looked to Ronnie. "I mean… I've started hormones… started my hair, not having to deal with T would be nice…"

For a moment, her partner looked aside. "Yeah… but…" She looked back. "What do you want."

"I… don't know," Linka looked away, shaking her head. "If I go through with it… there's no more turning back. I'm committed to this, right?" She looked to Ronnie Anne.

"No more kids though…" Her eyes gazed downward at her growing mound. "These two will be our last ones for a while then…" She quickly perked up, her voice gaining an octave. "But, that's not a big deal, we can bank sperm and go do that artificial stuff, right? It's no big deal!"

Yet, Linka shook her head. "No, no, you're right… I'm still not completely sure. I… I don't wanna do anything too permanent yet," She looked into Ronnie's Eyes. "Besides, I promised we'd have twenty kids, didn't I?"

Ronnie nodded and hugged her close.

After that, they began making the rest of the preparations. Though difficult at first, Ronnie helped Linka come out to the rest of her family. Of course, at first her sisters were a bit… apprehensive to say the least, but that quickly thawed into acceptance. Really, Lynn Sr. took it the hardest, but he made an effort to accept Linka for who she was.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to help you with your situation," Lisa spoke softly as she approached her newfound sister.

For a moment, Linka and Ronnie Anne turned to each other, before turning back to the young woman.

"Err, how?" The black-haired woman tilted her head.

"I am working on a way to implant an artificial uterus and ovaries in a biologically male patient," she looked into her eyes. "If you would not mind, I would love to implant one in you, if that is what you desire of course."

Linka's eyes widened. "You… mean it?"

"Of course, I have my own requests as a part of the experiment," She fiddled her hands. "Since it's a prototype and I need proper results of its function…"

Ronnie giggled. "You… wanna impregnate Linka?"

"Yes," She continued twiddling her thumbs while facing them… though her eyes rolled up. "I uhh… also, uhh…" She gulped. "Wanna… watch it happen."

"Err… what?" Linka loosened up, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'll provide the semen samples and everything required! Just… uhh... please let me watch…"

"If you don't mind me asking… why?" Ronnie scratched the back of her head. "It's up to Linka and stuff but, ya know… why?"

"Lisa's got a breeding fetish!" Lily popped out and spoke in a sing-song voice. "I saw it on her computer! She loves watching cum go in vagina! She loves creampies! She's tried putting testicles in female mice to see if they'd conceive that way! Haha!"

Lisa's face went up another shade of red. "S-sure… let's go with that."

Ronnie and Linka turned to each other, with the former going. "Well, it's your body, Link. What do you wanna do?"

Linka let out a breath and nodded. "I'd love to… truth be told, one of the reasons I've been so hesitant is… well," She looked down, a tightness filling her chest, urging her against her next words. Yet, she persisted. "I… I just thought that if I went through it all, I wouldn't be a real woman. I'd just… be a guy with a fucked up dick…"

Slowly, her partner wrapped her arms around her. "Linka, you're as normal a woman as any of us, uterus and ovaries or not."

"Still…" Her voice trailed off, before she refocused on her sister and nodded. "I'm in.

"Splendid!" Lisa gave a small cheer, before quickly recomposing herself. "Then I'll have to conduct a modified vaginoplasty for you due to the use of penile and scrotal skin in the ordinary operation. Simply put, I'm going to-"

"Please… don't," Linka cringed. "I'd rather just… read about it later… please."

The scientist held her hands behind her back and nodded. "Very well, I'll foward you all relevant information in the morning, be well, sister," Before she turned and headed off.

And so, the duo too went off, working through the remainder of the tests and Linka's transitions. Ronnie Anne gave birth a few months after that day, and though it was difficult managing their two new mouths to feed as well as Linka's transition, they managed.

All leading up to this night.

In the morning, they'd head to the hospital where Lisa had gathered some of the best scientists and surgeons in the field to conduct the operation to finish Linka's transition. But tonight, she still had her last vestige of masculinity. For many in her position, tonight would be one of excitement and joy, along with some fear and misgivings. After all, the finish line was in sight, but so much could still go wrong.

And yet, for Linka, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret.

"You all right, Link?" Ronnie Anne spoke softly, tilting her head in concern, before climbing out of bed. "You're staring at yourself again..."

" _I'm glad I didn't go through with that orchi,"_ Linka let out a breath, before she turned around, bowing her head, pushing herself up on her toes and holding her hands behind her back, pushing her chest and crotch forward slightly. _"I wouldn't be able to… give Ronnie one last memory before the change."_

Her eyes went wide, before softly narrowing and a smirk overtook her face. "Oh?"

"Hey... Ronnie Anne..." She whispered, glancing away nervously. "I... I know the operation's tomorrow and... well... we haven't..."

Slowly, she stepped over, placing her hands on her partner's shoulders. A heat began to rush from her bottom, though she did her best to suppress the urge. _"No, you know how much it hurts her,"_ She looked into her eyes. "Linka... I know how it makes you feel. We don't-" "

No," Linka shook her head and held her arm. "I wanna do this... for you," she spoke in a soft, longing tone. "After tomorrow, I won't be able to do it with you anymore, at least like this, and… well… I wanna feel you one more time."

"Are you sure?" The black-haired woman pulled back, and shook her head. "I know how it-"

Slowly, Linka answered by snaking her hand up Ronnie's night dress. "Yeah, one last time, for us."

Ronnie could feel her heart begin to race. Ever since Linka came out, their nights of intimacy became sporadic, with Linka's dysphoria stopping many before they could even begin.

This time however, Linka held firm, her soft, white hair glistening in the moonlight, while her gaze spoke softly, urging her to accept.

" _Man or woman, I love you,"_ The thought crossed Ronnie's mind, as she leaned back slightly, making it easier for Linka to take hold of her soaked panties.

Linka shuddered at the feeling. _"Would mine be like hers? Why did I have to be born with… this thing…"_ She shook her head.

"Easy now," Ronnie pulled her close and whispered. "I know how it makes-"

"No, I'll be fine," She pushed back, giving Ronnie a nostalgic smile.

Despite her misgivings, the Latina didn't stop her. It had been too long since their last bout and though she didn't want to admit it, she longed for the touch of her partner again.

And so, slowly, Linka eased Ronnie's panties down and clutched them. _"I'll be able to wear these soon…"_ She held firm and wrapped her penis with the garment, feeling its soft fabric along her rod.

"But... can you still get hard... I know you stopped the hormones because of the surgery but..."

In response, Linka grunted a bit, closing her eyes as she ran the panties up and down the shaft, seemingly pushing it up. After a moment, it had hardened just enough to do the deed. With that, Linka sniff the panties, before tossing them aside. "Yeah… I took the rest of my bottle of Viagra before this… not like I'm gonna need it without… her." she tried to not look down, though motioned towards her member.

With that, Ronnie took a step, closing the space between them. "All right then," She brushed her lips across her partner's. "Ready for this? One last ride?"

Linka nodded. "Y-yeah."

She nodded. "Then let's make this worthwhile," With that, she reached down, riding her member through her night shirt, before grabbing Linka's rear softly.

In reply, Linka pushed back, causing them both to fall onto the bed, with her on top.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Ronnie splayed herself out, loosening herself, before focusing her gaze on her partner's breasts. They were both surprised to realize that, despite Linka's late start, her set of knockers ended up being the largest in the family, followed by Lisa and Lily's sets.

The white-haired woman paused. Truth be told, she never planned this far. It had been months since they were last intimate, and even then, that session had devolved into Ronnie comforting Linka when her emotions got the best of her.

" _But no, not this time. For you, Ronnie Anne, I'll make sure we enjoy this,"_ She gulped, before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss upon her cheek. "I'll lead the way," before she reached down and tugged, pulling her nightshirt and throwing it aside, leaving them both to enjoy the soft heat of their bedroom.

then gulped before baring down, sucking on her nipple to drink her milk. "Ahh!" Ronnie moaned at the sensation, before reaching down, clasping Linka's breasts in her hands and squeezing, following that up by playing with her nipples as well.. Linka pulled back, softly moaning at the feeling, before she bared down once more, rolling Ronnie's teat with her tongue, before sucking once more.

"Ahh," She pushed her chest forward, her eyes closing at the sensation.

Linka then pulled back. "Nice?"

"Yeah. My breasts were getting heavy. They really love making milk."

Linka grabbed her breasts. "I hope I'll make milk too… Lisa said I should be able to produce after I get pregnant..."

"Heh, don't worry," Ronnie pushed herself up, before giving Linka a small jab in the arm. "If what Lisa's doing works, then you'll end up making more milk than me."

" _If it works…"_ Her eyes shrunk at the realization. "W-what if it doesn't work? L-Lisa's tech and stuff is all experimental! What if i don't become a real woman, what if I-I end up as an internet-"

Without hesitation, Ronnie wrapped her arms around her partner. "Linka, you _are_ a real woman. It doesn't matter what happens or doesn't tomorrow." She pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "I didn't marry you for what was in your pants. I married you for you."

"But... what's in my pants has... made me confused..." She looked away covering her breast with her arm. "I... I'm going to get rid of it tomorrow, but I don't know why I wanna use it so much before it goes..."

For a moment, Ronnie considered the idea. It could be as simple as fear, or more complicated than that. "I guess, it's just because you're going to get rid of it. You're worried about what's going to happen next."

"Yeah…" She crossed her legs, trying to tuck it away, just as she had done countless times before.

"But, don't worry," Ronnie leaned forward, pushing Linka down and parting her legs, exposing her member and jewels once more. "I'll make sure you won't have to worry. Your last night with Lil' Linka's going to be as memorable as can be."

Linka gulped, as Ronnie placed a soft kiss on his pecker, wrapping her hand around and beginning to stroke. "Ugh," She rocked her head back, as the pleasure overtook her.

"Heh, I guess Lil' Linka wants to make sure you remember her too," She smiled, using her free hand to stroke his little head, before using both to run down her shaft. "I never took-"

Yet, before she could even finish, Linka's member erupted, splattering her face in her silky cum.

Ronnie paused, before chuckling, wiping some of the loose strands off and tasting it. "Still as sweet as ever." She looked up, Linka breathing softly, a soft tear making its way down her cheek.

"Y-you ok?"

Linka hastily nodded, wiping the tear. "Y-yeah. It's just... this was like that night I took you home from Chandler's. He tried to get you drunk and you said that-"

"He tastes like you, but he's sweeter." Ronnie chuckled. Linka smiled. "D-do you want me to-"

Ronnie shook her head. "Linka, this is your time. Your last hurrah with Lil' Linka before she's turned inside out and put inside ya." She then reached up, stroking Linka's freckles. "Don't worry, you can return the favor later. But for now, I want you to enjoy her."

The white-haired woman nodded as she watched Ronnie move in front of her member once more. Then, with a single motion, she took Lil Linka in her mouth.

"Ahh!" She reflexively grabbed Ronnie's head. Pushing it back and forth along her length. Ronnie, not to be left out, reached down, pushing a finger into her own opening as she sucked, pushing herself to her own climax as Linka erupted easily once more.

"Ahh..." Linka let go, before glancing aside. Ronnie crawled up and wrapped her arms around her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." She hesitated, clutching a breast, before looking into Ronnie's eyes. "Am I a real woman?"

"To me, you always will be," Ronnie smiled.

Linka pushed herself up and nodded. "Then, let's give lil Linka a proper send off. I wanna feel you once more, just like our wedding night."

"Your balls still work, right?" Ronnie smiled. "I'm pretty sure Robbie and Reina are gonna want siblings before you finish transitioning."

With that, Linka pushed Ronnie Anne down and climbed over her. "Then let's try," Before she gulped, her heart racing in anticipation. Even with the medicine, because of the hormones her member wasn't as large as it once was, neither were her testicles. What if he couldn't give her an orgasm? What if her last memory of Lil Linka was of how disappointing she was?!

And yet... Ronnie didn't seem to care much. She didn't mind doing any of this for her. She wanted her to be happy... The least she could do then, was at try to pleasure her once more the way they had done for years.

So, Linka lined herself up and looked to Ronnieand her partner nodded. In a single thrust, she pushed into her one final time.

"Ahh," Ronnie rocked her hips back. Despite the reduced length, it was still enough to stimulate her insides.

Linka pulled back and thrusted again, her member rubbing against her slick insides, as her sac bounced against her opening. "Ahh, Ronnie!"

In response, her partner followed the same motion, pulling her in and out of her, trying to get her member to pierce her very core, though of course, this wasn't possible. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Yet, Ronnie wrapped her legs around her. "I don't care, I love feeling you anyways!" Linka smiled softly at that, before ramming into her, the slaps of their copulation warming their air as their breasts bounced in unison. "Breasts!" Linka reached and grabbed onto Ronnie's, playing with them as she went along.

"Oh no you don't" Ronnie reached up, trying to hang on to her partner's though their large size made it a bit difficult. A warmth began to envelop Linka, urging her to push as deeply as she could, to try and pierce the well of life her partner had. She let her partner's heat take over, as her hips pulled back, only to force her rod deeper into her once more.

"Ahh," Ronnie quietly moaned, following her partner's rhythm as she tried to take her in. For a moment, it was as if they truly were back on that first night. Their soft cries filling the air of their honeymoon suite as they made love for the first time. "Please, be gentle, I wanna savor the moment." She ran her hands down Linka's back, tugging down along its length and leaving scratch marks in her wake.

Yet, Linka didn't flinch, instead slowing down ever so slightly, while thrusting to the point her sac met Ronnie's lips, before she eased out, her head rubbing against her insides, playing with her folds, before pushing back into her

Ronnie rolled her eyes back in pleasure as Linka ran her fingers along, caressing her mounds once more, before snaking her way down her sides, and gripping her thighs. "Ronnie... I I think-"

The Latina pulled her close. "I'm close too. Dump your last load in me, I'll make sure not to waste it." And so, Linka did, pushing herself as deeply as she could, and for just a moment, they could feel her rod place one final kiss upon the entrance to her sacred well. With that, she released her soft seed into her. Her final one. And inside her partner, they swam, before meeting the two waiting eggs. Linka then fell forward, landing on top of her. "Thanks Ronnie..."

Ronnie held her close, plunging her opening with Linka's member. "No problem. Thanks for the one last time."

"Thanks for helping me say goodbye to Lil' Linka," Linka whispered.

And the Latina hugged her close. "No problem, I love you, Linka." "I love you too, Ronnie," And with that, the duo dozed off, the events of the next morning a soft dream, and the consequences so foreign that it might as well not exist.

Yet, no matter what the next day would bring, they would have each other, no matter what.

1-14-4 20-8-1-20 9-19 15-14-5 12-1-19-20 12-15-7 18-9-4-5 2-5-6-15-18-5 20-8-5-25 20-1-11-5 15-14 1 14-5-23 12-9-6-5


	2. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And here's part 2! I hope you guys enjoyed part 1, I know it's an odd idea and stuff, but hey, smut's smut, right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy part 2! Which I wrote before part 1. I thank everyone who helped me out!
> 
> R&R!

Part Two: The First Time

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how're you-" Linka stretched as she walked into their shared room, only to find her wife, laying on the bed in a french girl position, her eyes filled with a longing so familiar, yet so foreign to her.

She sighed, calmly placing her coat aside and shaking her head, before turning towards the dresser and beginning to change. _"I'm sorry Ronnie…"_

It had been a year since Linka had taken that last step, with Ronnie Anne holding her hand as she did. Admittedly, the latter did struggle with the loss of her male spouse (at least they were able to finish the bottle of viagra the night before to op… as well as get her knocked up again). But she managed. "Don't worry Linka," She would whisper. "I love you for you, not what's in your pants."

Truth be told, adjusting to her knew life was… rather difficult to say the least. Lisa's handiwork on her goods resulted in... some rather unexpected results as soon as she was able to walk again (who knew she'd be bedridden for a week?!).

"Ugh!" Linka groaned. "Why do I feel bloated and wet?" She rolled over in bed.

"That's your period," She chuckled, wasting no time climbing out of bed to grab some pills and chocolate. "Don't worry, it gets better… eventually."

Linka nodded, before devouring the items and falling back in exhaustion.

Thankfully though, both were able to work through most of the issues together. After all, they were partners no matter what. Yet… there were still some things Linka couldn't help, but feel regret for.

For a moment, Ronnie looked at her partner, her softwhite curls seemingly glowing in the moonlight once more, before she rolled out of bed and hopped to her feet, slowly making her way over and wrapping her arms around her partner.

" _Oh how I've missed this…"_ Linka's mind jumped at the soft sensations. Man or woman, her nights with Ronnie Anne held a special place in her heart. She could still feel the warmth that would envelop her when she cradled her in her arms. How it felt to ease into her, piercing her most sacred point, before he would release, planting the seeds that would grow into their bouncing children.

She could remember the nights they went at it hard, bouncing so hard that their motions would threaten to break the very bed frame they slept upon. She could still feel her slick walls kissing her member again and again, rubbing it, urging it to release again and again as if she were a tank in need of refuel and he was her precious cum pump.

Sadly though, it had been close to a year since the last time they were that intimate. Close to a year since they gave Lil' Linka a farewell to remember before Lisa did the deed and finished Linka's transition.

"Ronnie…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…" she reached and took hold of her hand. "But… You know we can't-"

Yet, Ronnie snaked her hand down and pushing her hand up her partner's skirt, tracing along the length of her slit. "But Linka, it's been a year now, Lisa's initial monitoring ended today."

Linka's eyes went wide in realization. "A-a year?"

"Yep, and do you know what that means?" She then broke her grip and reached down, continuing to caress her slit, while undoing her skirt, wasting no time throwing it aside. The article was supposed to have been hers had she been born a girl, better late than never though! As Linka would say. "I've been waiting for you long enough."

The white-haired woman fell forward, resting her hands against the mirror as Ronnie leaned over her. When she still had her log, she would take charge, wasting no time turning around and scooping Ronnie up and plopping her on the bed to do the deed.

And yet, without it, she felt vulnerable. Though she no longer felt her dysphoria, she felt as if she wasn't in control this time, that for the first time it was Ronnie pushing their next actions along. Ronnie reached down, placing her hand upon Linka's soaked panties once more. "Lisa's experiments look like they've worked out nicely," Before she ran her finger along, swiping up some of the liquid that had formed, before pulling up and tasting it. "Nice and sweet, I prefer this to the old salty taste."

" _That's reassuring,"_ Linka felt a part of her fall at ease at that.

"Now then, I want some good lovin'," She reached down and grabbed her panties, wasting no time easing them off, sniffing them, and tossing them aside. Unlike the skirt, this set was a gift from her, given the day after the night she came out to her. "You naughty girl, I'm gonna have to wash these later!"

Linka then turned and grabbed onto Ronnie's shoulders, a soft smile forming on her face. "Heh, well I think it's time for a little payback, don't ya think?" She gave her a small boop on the nose. "I've had to clean your soaked panties for the last year!"

Ronnie couldn't help, but crack a chuckle at that, before she placed a soft kiss on Linka's nose. "I love you Linka."

"I love you too," She looked away shamefully, before raising her eyes and giving a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to show that," She wiggled her hips a bit, showing her fully healed slit. "But, I think it's time to test this baby out."

"I agree," In the next moment, Ronnie eased her fingers into Linka's opening, sending a wave of pleasure through her unlike anything she had felt before. "Ahh!" She lunged her hips forward, the sensation rising from her opening through her body.

"Heh, it looks like I'm pretty good at this," She chuckled, before pushing deeper, wiggling her fingers inside her, feeling every inch her digits could reach, causing Linka to shudder and moan at the feeling.

"For the passed year, I've been holdin' back Linka. I wanted to make sure you healed up before we had fun times again," She leaned close and whispered. "But now that you're all healed up, we can have as much fun as we want," Her voice gained a seductive, commanding tone. "Cum for me."

With that, Linka gasped, her gates bursting forth and her fluids dripping along her thighs, prompting her to fall to her knees in exhaustion.

"Heh, not bad for a first time," She snickered, before grabbing her blouse and pulling it off. The old thing was a gift from their first shopping trip together. In the next moment, her perky breasts popped out and jiggled, prompting Ronnie to lick her lips. "Heh, looks like you really are the biggest in the family." She cupped them, running her fingers over her erect nipples, before squeezing, allowing small beads of liquid to drip from their outlet. "Heh, Lisa mentioned you'd be producing milk soon."

Linka moaned again, leaning back to rest on her arms. "I… I want more!"

The Latina gave a soft smile, before baring down, placing her lips upon her nipple and beginning to suck.

"Ahh!" She raised her head, the sensation clouding her mind as she reached up, taking hold of her free breast. Ronnie Anne then reached down, piercing Linka's and her own opening with her hands, pushing them both to cum once more.

Linka fell back, her body limp from exhaustion, while Ronnie continued to finger herself, allowing her own fluids to build up around her crotch. "Such low tolerance. "We're gonna have to fix that later, now aren't we?"

The white-haired woman drooled in response, her mind still clouded from the sensation. It took a moment for her to come to, allowing her to feel the soft, cool air brush against her naked, womanly body. She raised her head, allowing the image of their feminine bodies to come into view. _"I couldn't have wished for a better result."_ Her heart began to race. "I'm as beautiful as I wished to be," She looked into Ronnie's eyes. "With the most beautiful girl in the world."

Ronnie smiled at that, her face reddening slightly, before she leaned back and spread her legs, placing her fingers on either side of her own slit and tugging, spreading them for her. "I know you don't have the log anymore, but I know that this is one way you wanna do it," She snickered. "I'll teach you more fun ways later."

" _I hope I remembered this vids!"_ Before she leaned back and pushed, allowing their rears and lips to meet. Softly, they grinded against each other, rubbing their openings and pulling back, before moving in to make them kiss once more.

"Heh, not bad," Ronnie chuckled.

"Hah, Lisa tried to explain how to go about it the last time I saw her," Linka went, before looking aside and pushing back, forcing her face into Ronnie's bosom.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

In response, Linka placed a soft kiss upon her clit. "Time to return the favor," Before she leaned in, running her tongue along her slit and lapping up her juices.

"Feisty I-" Yet, before she could finish, Linka pushed forward, inching her tongue into her partner's opening before reaching up and playing with her clit. "Ahh, that- ahh!" She reached down and held Linka's head, pushing her to bob her head up and down and move her tongue in and out. Linka responded, by using her free hand to reach up play with her breast, squeezing beads of milk from it. "Linka!" Ronnie held her as she released, leaving the juices for her partner to lap up as she released, falling back in exhaustion.

"Man, that felt great," She splayed her body out. "It's been way too long."

"You can say that again," Linka smiled, before crawling up at her side and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're sweet too. I love you."

"I love you too," The Latina replied.

"Heh, I didn't expect my second first time to feel so amazing," Linka spooned against Ronnie, who responded by doing the same.

"You think that was nice?" She whispered. "We're not done yet."

The white-haired girl looked on in confusion. "What?"

"Don't you remember Lisa's conditions for helping your transition?" She continued, a seductive voice overtaking her.

Linka gulped as her eyes widened in realization. "She wanted us to satiate her breeding fetish."

"Yep," She then reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a double-ended rod with a pseudo ball sac separating the halves. "I've been pregnant before, Linka. Now it's your turn to carry,"

Linka's heart raced as she watched Ronnie ease one end into her, tying the belt around to secure her. "Now it's my turn to put them in you," She eased Linka onto her back, and in response, the white-haired girl spread her legs, exposing her most vulnerable spot to her partner. "I've already got the device recording this, she's watching us right now."

The white-haired woman gulped. "Then I guess it's time to put on a good ending for her."

"You can say that again," Ronnie snickered, before stroking the rod and lining it up with her partner's opening. "Now then, I'm glad I'm the one taking your virginity this time," She smiled, before lunging forward, burying the rods deep in her loins.

"Ahh!" Linka moaned, arching her back and hips in response to the sudden intrusion, while bowing her head, her mind clouding from the sensation. "I-is this what I made you feel?!"

Ronnie simply smiled in reply, before pulling back and ramming forward, the rod pushing deep into her partner, kissing the entrance to her sacred well just as Linka had done to her one year ago.

She could feel a warmth begin building up in her pelvis, her heart pounding as the log moved in and out of her virgin opening, her flower loving its petals as it accepted its new mate. She could feel her partner's heat, the excitement of their actions warming the chilly air around them. Linka wanted to raise her hands up, to pull Ronnie Anne closer to finish the deed and yet, she couldn't, her body was paralyzed from her newfound pleasure.

And so, Ronnie Anne leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon her partner's lips. Their bodies merged, enveloping the duo in their warm love. In that moment, they could feel each other's souls, the reasons for why they had stayed together. They could speak without words, and know without being told.

They could sense the pragma they had built, the eros they used, the ludus and storge that kept them together, the philia that started this all, and agape that kept them together.

And they could both feel the joy of creating a new life, one that would reside within Linka in the coming months.

The thought excited them, pushing them close as they both reached their climax. "Ready?" Ronnie whispered, her face reddening, while Linka's legs shut upon the rod, greedily trying to milk it of its contents. "Lisa told me you're ovulating today, this is gonna be a guaranteed shot."

"Y-yeah," Linka pushed close, wrapping her arms around her partner. "Do it in me."

With that, Ronne reached down and squeezed, sending strings of warm semen deep into her, and in the next moment, the seeds swam, finding a lone egg to merge with and spark a new life with.

The duo moaned in unison once more, their climaxes releasing once more, before they fell as each other's sides.

For a moment, they panted, exhaustion filling the air.

"Heh, so, how was your second first time?" Ronnie nudged her partner, before giving her a smile. "And if you're wondering, Lisa borrowed some of my eggs and put their DNA into sperm cells. So yes, they'll be mine too."

Linka smiled at the thought. "It was absolutely heavenly."

"Haha, good," Ronnie stretched, before reaching down and putting another finger in her partner. "Because Lisa wants more breeding videos and I can't do all the work next time."

The white haired woman cuddled close. "All right then… thanks Ronnie Anne, I love you."

"And I love you," With that, she rested her head on Linka's and they dozed off, under a soft, star-filled night.

_ **Meanwhile…** _

Lisa furiously ran her hand in and out of her pants, her eyes focused on the video and the semen leaking out of Linka's cunt. "Ahh! Sooo hot… I need more!"

Lily threw a pillow at her sister. "Please Lisa! Stop jilling off! I'm trying to sleep!

"Screw you!"

23-5-12-12 20-8-1-20-'19 15-14-5 23-1-25 20-15 2-18-5-1-11 9-14 20-8-5 14-5-23 7-15-15-4-19!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this two-shot idea! Until next time guys! I hope y'all have a happy and healthy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And just like that, a semi-wholesome lemon was born! There's one more part to this (and I've already finished it) so keep your eyes peeled. I'll probs post it in about a week or so. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
